Secrets
by Yulah Nightwing
Summary: Harry liebt Draco. Draco liebt Harry. Aber ist das genug?HD, slash, RomanceDrama
1. Part I of VI Unveiled Love

Es gibt unendlich viele Fics, in denen Harry Draco davon abhält sich vom Astronomieturm in den Tod zu stürzen, um ihn dann, nach einem langen, ernsten Gespräch, in dem diebeiden ihre Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken,zu küssen.  
In den wenigsten steht, was danach passiert...

Happily Ever After?  
Vielleicht…..  
Aber manchmal fangen die Probleme damit erst an…..

Chapter 01 – Unveiled Love

Ein weiteres heimliches Rendezvous um Mitternacht. Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster in der kleinen Kammer im Astronomieturm fällt. Eine einsame Kerze, die flackernde Schatten an die Wand wirft. Lippen die sich berühren, Hände, die durch silbernes Haar gleiten, durch schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen die auf graue treffen, gebräunte Hände auf weißer Haut, gemurmelte Liebkosungen mischen sich mit sehnsüchtigen Seufzern, Körper die einander umschlingen, miteinander verschmelzen. Dann Stille, zwei Herzen, die im selben Takt schlagen, der langsam ruhiger werdenden Atem zweier Liebender.

Er liegt in meinen Armen, sein Rücken ist fest gegen meine Brust geschmiegt, sein Haar streift mein Gesicht, unsere Beine sind noch immer ineinander verschlungen. Der kühle Wind, der durch die geöffneten Fenster herein weht läßt den Schweiß auf unserer Haut trocknen. Ich spüre das leichte Frösteln das seinen Körper durchläuft. Ich lasse ihn kurz los, taste hinter mich, finde den weichen Stoff unserer Roben, ziehe sie über uns und schlinge meine Arme wieder um ihn. Es ist so unbeschreiblich schön hier zu liegen, seine Herzschlag zu spüren und an nichts denken zu müssen als an die Liebe die ich für ihn fühle. Ich hebe den Kopf ein wenig um ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, seine Atem ist ruhig und regelmäßig, ich merke, dass er kurz davor ist einzuschlafen. Ich hauche einen Kuß auf seine Wange, das Lächeln vertieft sich.

„Schlaf, ich werd aufpassen..." Er schmiegt sich fester an mich und ich kann beinahe spüren wie er in einen tiefen Schlaf gleitet.

Seit fast acht Monaten treffen wir uns jetzt heimlich. Seit jener Nacht Anfang März, in der ich ihn davon abhielt vom Turm zu springen. So oft wir können, so oft wir es wagen uns davonzustehlen. Manchmal jede Nacht, manchmal tagelang gar nicht. Nächtelang haben wir nur geredet, haben uns voneinander erzählt, uns unsere Geheimnisse und Träume anvertraut. Wir haben uns geküßt, kleine Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Mehr als einmal ist einer von uns am nächsten Tag während des Unterrichts fast eingeschlafen, eine Weile haben wir darum versucht unsere Treffen auf ein oder zwei Stunden zu beschränken oder es ganz zu lassen, aber diese Versuche sind jämmerlich gescheitert. Wir sind wie zwei Sterne die umeinander kreisen, ein jeder gefangen im Gravitationsfeld des anderen.

Die Sommerferien waren reine Folter. Gefangen bei den Dursleys haben einzig seine Briefe mich am Leben gehalten. Und natürlich die zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau. Auch wenn ich es schade finde, dass ich meinen Freunden nichts von uns erzählen kann.

Als wir uns dann vor fast drei Monaten endlich wiedersahen, waren Küsse auf einmal nicht mehr genug. Wir spürten beide, dass wir mehr wollten. Die Erinnerung an dieses erste Mal, als unsere Körper miteinander verschmolzen, unsicher, unerfahren, neugierig, ängstlich, dass man uns ertappt, raubt mir noch immer den Schlaf. Seither haben wir unzählige Stunden damit zugebracht unsere Körper zu erkunden, uns auf jede nur erdenklich Weise unsere Liebe zu zeigen. Ich liebe jeden Millimeter seiner cremigen, weißen Haut, kenne jedes Muttermal, jede kleine Narbe, weiß welche Wirkung meine Berührungen auf ihn haben.

Und genauso wie ich ihn, kennt er mich, hat mit Fingern und Lippen jedes noch so kleine Stück Haut erforscht. Manchmal, wenn ich ihn in der Klasse oder beim Essen im großen Saal ansehe, wenn ich seinen Blick im Gang oder auf dem Quidditchfeld auffange, kann ich seine Berührungen fast spüren.

Mehr als einmal hab ich schon verwirrte Blicke von meinen Freunden geerntet, weil ich gelegentlich, urplötzlich und ohne erkennbaren Grund tief erröte. Einmal habe ich beim Frühstück meinen Becher fallen lassen, weil ich ihn am Slytherintisch plötzlich laut auflachen hörte. Ich muß unbedingt lernen meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn er mir schon morgens durch kleine, unauffällige Blicke und Gesten zu verstehen gibt, dass er mich treffen will. Machmal schafft er es auch mir im Vorbeigehen einen Zettel zuzustecken. Ich bin dann für den Rest des Tages zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Dauernd wandern meine Gedanken zu ihm.

Besonders furchtbar war der Unterricht von Professor Trelawney vor ein paar Wochen. In diesem Schuljahr findet der nicht wie üblich in ihrer verräucherten Dachkammer im Nordturm statt, sondern hier im Astronomieturm. Wir sollen lernen die Zukunft in den Sternen zu lesen. Das an sich ist nicht so schlimm, wenn sie nicht dafür ausgerechnet die Kammer gewählt hätte, in der Draco und ich uns heimlich treffen. Beim ersten Mal hatte ich panische Angst, dass wir irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen hatten, die man mit uns in Verbindung bringen könnte; ein verlorener Knopf, ein Stück beschriebenes Pergament; richtig schlimm wurde es aber eigentlich erst, als Professor Trelawney plötzlich eine Vision hatte:

„_...Nehmt euch in Acht Kinder! Ich sehe etwas, dass die Zukunft von allen beeinflussen wird...!"_

_Ron verdrehte die Augen: "Ach je, jetzt geht das _schon_ wieder los! Na, wer ist wohl dieses Jahr dran? Oder meldest du dich freiwillig Harry? Immerhin bist du ihr Lieblingsopfer. So oft wie du stirbt sonst keiner. Du solltest beim Totengräber um Rabatt bitten."_

_Ich hatte nur halb zugehört, weil ich, seit wir den Turm betreten hatten den Boden nach irgendwelchen verlorenen Gegenständen absuchte und gleichzeitig bemüht war nicht in die Ecke am Kamin zu starren, wo ich noch vor wenigen Stunden in den Armen meines heimlichen Geliebten gelegen hatte._

_Ich wollte Ron gerade antworten, als Parvatis missbilligender Blick und ihr und Lavenders kollektives „Shhht!" mich zum Schweigen brachten noch bevor ich überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Ron zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch._

„_Oh, Verzeihung, ich hatte vergessen, dass das hier mal wieder ein Treffen der übersinnlichen Spinner-Schwestern ist! Los Harry, gehen wir da rüber, das ist am Ende noch ansteckend. Und wir wollen ja nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment stieß Professor Trelawney ein verzücktes Stöhnen aus:_

„_Ohhhhh...ich sehe...ich sehe...einen Löwen und eine Schlange...sie kämpfen...der Löwe schient zu siegen..."_

„_Cool, das heißt ja wohl, dass wir die verdammten Slytherins beim Quidditch morgen plattmachen werden, sehen ich das richtig?" Seamus Ausruf erntete begeisterte Zustimmung. Professor Trelawney hob theatralisch eine Hand._

„_Nicht so voreilig Mr. Finnegan, die Weissagung ist eine sehr präzise Kunst. Lassen Sie mich weiter sehen...die Schlange...verändert sich...es ist gar keine Schlange...es ist ein Drache! Der Drache umschlingt den Löwen...der Löwe hat keine Chance...Ohhh...Das Bild wir schwächer...ich kann nichts mehr sehen..."_

_Professor Trelawneys Stimme wurde immer lauter und schriller, steigerte sich zu einem atemlosen Aufschrei. Dann verstummte sie plötzlich, taumelte zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich. Ich hatte plötzlich einen schalen Geschmack im Mund. Ein Drache und ein Löwe... Ich mußte an eine von Dracos Zeichnungen denken, ein Drache der sich schützend um einen Löwen schlingt, seinen Schlaf behütet. Der Löwe, das Symbol Gryffindors und die Schlange Slytherins, die zu einem Drachen wird. Ich wette, der Drache in ihrer Vision hatte graue Augen..._

Seit dieser Weissagestunde sind ein paar Wochen vergangen. Ich hab Draco davon erzählt und er hatte den selben Gedanken wie ich. Trotzdem, es scheint als habe außer uns niemand eine ähnliche Schlußfolgerung gezogen. Zum Glück schenkt niemand den Weissagungen von Professor Trelawney irgendwelche Beachtung, mit Ausnahme ihres Fanclubs, allen voran Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown. Die beiden haben schon die absurdesten möglichen Schlüsse aus der Vision gezogen. Aber wenn man bedenkt wie absurd die Wirklichkeit manchem erscheinen dürfte, liegen sie gar nicht so falsch.

Ich merke, dass ich langsam schläfrig werde. Ich kann kaum noch die Augen offenhalten. Ich muss Draco wecken, wir sollte hier verschwinden...ich weiß nicht mal wie spät es ist oder wie lange wir schon hier sind...ich muß...

Als ich aufwache scheinen mir die ersten zögerlichen Strahlen der Morgensonne ins Gesicht. Ich höre wie jemand scharf Luft holt, ein Schatten fällt über mich. Sofort bin ich hellwach, fahre erschrocken hoch und blicke in Hermines entsetztes Gesicht.

„Harry...?" Ich höre die Verwirrung in ihrer Stimme.

Dann spüre ich, wie Draco sich neben mir regt, seine Hand tastet suchend nach mir. Er setzt sich ebenfalls auf, sieht mir über die Schulter. Ich kann sein erschrockenes Einatmen hören als er Hermine sieht. Beim Anblick seiner unverwechselbaren silberblonden Haare; als sie realisiert wer hier bei mir ist, weicht alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Was habt ihr _getan_?" Ihre Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern.

„Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr nur getan?"

Sie dreht sich um, als könnte sie den Anblick der sich ihr bietet nicht ertragen. Dann straft sie die Schultern.

„Ihr solltet euch anziehen. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück."

Meine Hände zittern als ich mich so schnell es geht anziehe. Draco ist vor mir fertig. Er nimmt kurz meine Hand, wirft einen fragenden Blick in Hermines Richtung. Ich kann die Frage in seinen Augen lesen. _Können wir ihr trauen?_ Ich nicke kaum merklich. Er gibt mir einen zarten, fast scheuen Kuss, dann schlüpft er zur Tür hinaus und ich bin allein mit meiner besten Freundin.

„Hermine, ich..."

Weiter komme ich nicht. Sie hebt die Hand um mir Schweigen zu gebieten. Ich sehe wie sie ein paarmal tief Luft holt, dann dreht sie sich zu mir um.

Ihr Gesicht ist kalt und abweisend. Ich kann die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz in ihren Augen kaum ertragen.

„Warum, Harry? Kannst du mir das sagen? Warum? Und warum _er_?"

Ich versuche ihrem Blick stand zu halten.

_Ich weiß nicht warum. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich weiß nur, dass es sich richtig anfühlt, dass ich noch nie zuvor so glücklich war, dass ich noch nie zuvor jemanden so gebraucht habe. Ich liebe ihn, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß nicht wie, ich weiß nur, dass es so ist. Und ich fühle, dass alles andere keine Rolle spielt._

Statt dessen kann ich sie nur stumm ansehen. Wie kann ich ihr sagen, was ich bisher nur mir selbst sagen konnte. Wie kann ich ihr sagen, dass ich ihn mehr liebe als mein Leben, wenn ich es ihm nicht einmal selbst sagen kann. Ich kann sie nur ansehen, stumm um Verständnis flehen.

Sie schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf.

„Warum, von allen möglichen und unmöglichen Personen, ausgerechnet _er_? Kannst du mit das wenigstens sagen?" Die Stille die ihrer Frage folgt ist unerträglich, man kann sie fast mit Händen greifen. Wie so oft spreche ich ohne zu denken:

„Ich...ich liebe ihn..." Jetzt ist es doch heraus. Meine Stimme war so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum gehört habe.

Um so deutlicher höre ich ihr Lachen. Hart und freudlos. Es schneidet wie Messer in mein Herz.

„Du liebst ihn! Wie kann man nur so naiv sein! Meine Güte Harry, ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten. Werd bitte endlich erwachsen. Glaubst du denn er liebt dich? Harry, sei nicht so dumm. Wir reden hier von _Draco Malfoy_! Er liebt niemanden außer sich selbst. Er wird dich fallenlassen sobald er genug von dir hat. Gerade du solltest das wissen. Das ausgerechnet du auf ihn hereinfällst!" Ihre Stimme ist immer lauter geworden. Ich merke wie Wut in mir hochwallt und jedes Gefühl von Schuld und Zerknirschung wegspült.

„Du kennst ihn doch überhaupt nicht!" Ich schreie fast, aber das ist mir egal.

„Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich niemandem etwas gesagt habe. Ich wußte ihr würdet es nicht verstehen. Er würde mir niemals wehtun, das weiß ich. Ich kenne ihn besser als ihr! Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!" Ich halte erschrocken inne, dass wollte ich nicht sagen.

Hermine sieht auf einmal sehr müde aus.

„Bei den Muggeln gibt es ein Sprichwort: Ein Leopard verliert niemals seine Flecken. Du bist wirklich verliebt wie es mir scheint, aber du bist auch blind vor Liebe. Du siehst seinen wahren Charakter nicht, hast dir in deinen Kopf ein Idealbild geschaffen. Noch mag die Wirklichkeit dem Ideal entsprechen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass das so bleibt. Harry, ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, dass ich mich irre, aber ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen."

Ich merke wie mir Tränen in die Augen treten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Hermine, bitte glaub mir, diesmal irrst du dich." Sie lächelt wehmütig, dann streckt sie die Arme aus und nimmt mich in den Arm.

Sie stehen da, eng umschlungen, reglos wie Statuen. Keiner von beiden hat mich bemerkt. Ich weiß nicht warum ich nicht gegangen bin, aber irgendetwas hat mich dazu veranlasst die Tür einen Spalt offen zu lassen und mich im Schatten dahinter zu verbergen. Ich habe jedes Wort gehört. Ihren Streit, ihre Versöhnung. Schnell und unkompliziert. Ich habe niemals Freunde gehabt, denen ich soviel bedeutet hätte, dass sie mir alles so ohne weiteres verziehen hätten. Harrys Worte klingen noch immer in meinen Ohren: _Ich liebe ihn._ Für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Wir sehr habe ich mir gewünscht diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, ohne dass ich mir dieses Wunsches bewußt gewesen wäre. Nur mühsam kann ich den Impuls unterdrücken zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, zu zeigen dass ich seine Gefühle erwidere, dass ich ihn liebe, seit dem ersten Moment da unsere Augen sich trafen. Damals vor so langer Zeit in der Winkelgasse. Es zerreißt mir das Herz, Grangers Unglauben zu hören ihre Anschuldigungen, auch wenn ich sie ihr kaum verübeln kann und Harrys Versuch mich zu verteidigen. Sein blindes Vertrauen in meine Gefühle, treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Nun, wer lauscht geht immer das Risiko ein, Dinge zu hören, die er lieber nicht gehört hätte, Dinge die nicht für ihn bestimmt sind. Ich ziehe die Tür behutsam ins Schloß und mach mich auf den Weg in die Kerker, trotz allem mit einem warmen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit in meinem Inneren.

Wir stehen lange Zeit reglos da. Ich will mich gerade aus ihrer Umarmung befreien und vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt besser nach unten gehen sollten, als ich über ihre Schulter hinweg sehe, wie die Tür sacht ins Schloß fällt.

TBC...


	2. Part II of VI Father & Son

Hallo ihr.

Freut mich, dass euch die Fic gefällt.

Noch zwei kleine Bemerkungen:

Die fehlende POV ist beabsichtigt. Da die Geschichte nicht sehr lang ist und die Perspektive eigentlich immer relativ schnell ersichtlich wird, dachte ich, ich lass es weg.

Die Geschichte ist schon ziemlich alt. Um genau zu sein ist sie die erste, die ich je geschrieben habe... Das war kurz nachdem ich meine ersten Fics gelesen hatte...daher kommen die Chaps relativ schnell... muss sie nur korrekturlesen...

Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
kuss  
Eure Yulah

2. Father & Son

Schon als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrete, merke ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es scheint alles wie immer, und doch...etwas ist anders. Dann sehe ich ihn, den Grund für meine Unruhe.

Mein Vater.

Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Tür, groß, aufrecht, dunkel gekleidet wie immer, die fast weißen Haare ordentlich im Nacken zusammengebunden.

Mein Herz gefriert. Die zufriedene Wärme, die Harrys Küsse in meinem Inneren hinterlassen haben, ist wie ausgelöscht.

Warum ist er hier? Er wartet auf mich, zweifellos. Aber warum?

Ich sehe Crabbe, der ihm gegenübersitzt und sich höflich mit ihm unterhält. Crabbe und Goyle bewundern meinen Vater so sehr, dass es schon an Heldenverehrung grenzt.

Ich habe auf einmal den dringenden Wunsch wegzulaufen. Raus aus den Verliesen, weg von hier, weg von _ihm_! Denn irgendwie weiß ich, dass sein Besuch nichts Gutes verheißt.

Statt dessen schiebe ich meine böse Vorahnung beiseite, hole tief Luft und gehe auf ihn zu.

„Vater...? Was tust du denn hier?"

Meine Stimme klingt seltsam in meinen Ohren, falsch und eine Spur zu hoch.

Er hebt den Kopf, begegnet meinem Blick mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, dass jedoch seine Augen nicht erreicht. Früher hat mich dieses Lächeln täuschen können, aber seit einer Weile vertraue ich ihm nicht mehr.

„Draco! Mein Sohn! Da bist du ja endlich. Was für eine Frage. Ich hatte geschäftlich in der Nähe zu tun und habe mir gedacht, dass das doch eine gute Gelegenheit ist meinen einzigen Sohn an seinem Geburtstag zu besuchen. Ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam etwas essen gehen. Ich habe bereits mit Snape gesprochen." Seine Stimme ist glatt und jagt mir eisige Schauer über den Rücken.

Mein Geburtstag, natürlich. Ich fühle einen seltsamen Widerwillen. Ich will nicht mit meinem Vater allein sein. Ich weiß nicht warum, es ist absurd. Er ist mein _Vater_! Ich hab keinen Grund mich vor ihm zu fürchten. Und trotzdem, das Gefühl von Gefahr lässt sich nicht ausblenden. Zum ersten Mal verfluche ich die Tatsache Snape's Liebling zu sein. Verdammt! Niemand anderem hätte er die Erlaubnis erteilt das Schloss mitten in der Woche zu verlassen.

Ich heuchle Begeisterung.

„Wirklich? Das ist genau das, was diesem Tag noch gefehlt hat!" Mein Lächeln ist ebenso falsch wie das seine, aber er scheint es nicht zu bemerken.

_Du warst ein guter Lehrmeister, Vater! _

Er steht auf, klatscht auffordernd in die Hände, eine Geste, die ich schon als Kind gehasst habe.

„Dann spute dich, hol deinen Mantel. Wir wollen keine Zeit vergeuden." Wieder dieser Ton, munter und falsch.

Was will er von mir? Er hat sich seit Jahren keinen Deut um mich geschert, ganz gleich ob Geburtstag oder nicht. Für gewöhnlich hat er sich mit einer Karte und irgendeinem sündhaft teuren Geschenk begnügt, warum plötzlich dieses übertrieben zur Schau gestellte Interesse? Ich kenne ihn. Er plant etwas. Und ich spiele eine Rolle in diesem Plan.

Ich hole meinen Mantel aus meinem Zimmer, werfe beim Hinausgehen einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ich seh normal aus. Wie immer. Die Haare ordentlich, der Krawattenknoten locker, die obersten Hemdknöpfe offen. Die leichte Sorge in den Augen ist kaum merklich. Mein Blick wandert zum Ausschnitt meines Hemdes. Der Drache liegt warm auf meiner weißen Haut. Seit Harry ihn mir an seiner Lederschnur um den Hals gebunden hat ist kaum eine Stunde vergangen und trotzdem fühlt es sich an, als wäre er schon immer da gewesen. Ich lasse meine Finger über die feinen Windungen gleiten, kann die Gravur auf der Rückseite spüren. Ein H und ein D, verschnörkelt, untrennbar miteinander verschlungen. Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Zweieinhalb Monate sind vergangen, seit dem Morgen an dem Granger uns im Astronomieturm ertappt hat. Zweieinhalb Monate seit er mir seine Liebe gestanden hat ohne es zu merken. Ich habe meine Gefühle für ihn noch nicht ausgesprochen, aber ich habe sie ihm auf jede erdenkliche Art gezeigt, irgendwann werde ich auch den Mut finden es in Worte zu fassen.

Granger hat den Mund gehalten und seitdem wir angefangen haben, diesen absurden Plan auszuhecken, der Voldemort zu Fall bringen soll und der uns wahrscheinlich alle Kopf und Kragen kosten wird, haben wir angefangen einander zu vertrauen.

Mit einem leisen, bedauernden Seufzer lasse ich den Drachen zurück an seinen Platz gleiten, dann schließe ich auch die obersten Hemdknöpfe, richte den Knoten der Krawatte und gehe langsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich will nicht, dass mein Vater den Anhänger sieht. Harry hat ihn mir geschenkt, ein Geschenk passender als kein anderes... Ein leises Lächeln stielt sich auf meine Lippen. Der Drache ist irgendwie zum Symbol unserer Liebe geworden. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich nicht will, dass mein Vater die Kette sieht. Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke, der so schrecklich ist, dass mir schlecht wird. Was ist, wenn er etwas weiß? Wenn er von Harry und mir weiß? Es ist verrückt, wie sollte er davon wissen. Die einzig Eingeweihte ist Granger und die wird sich kaum mit Lucius Malfoy unterhalten. Trotzdem hab ich plötzlich Angst.

Kaum zehn Minuten später werden meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr. Wir sind auf dem Weg über den Hof, als er unvermittelt stehenbleibt und mich mit einem lauernden Ausdruck in den Augen fixiert.

„Was...?"

Er hebt die rechte Hand, gebietet mir zu schweigen.

„Ich habe für acht Uhr einen Tisch bestellt. Wir haben also noch Zeit. Zeit genug, damit ich dir eine Frage stellen kann. Mir ist da ein sehr interessantes Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen. Ich habe aus sehr zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass du ein – _wie soll ich es ausdrücken?_ kleines, sehr, _mmmhhh_, vertrauliches Verhältnis zu - _Mr. Potter_ entwickelt hast. Hast du mir dazu irgend etwas zu sagen?"

Mein Herz setzt aus. _Er weiß es!_ Irgend jemand hat unser Geheimnis entdeckt und es ihm gesagt! Was soll ich tun? _Leugne es!_ Meine innere Stimme schreit förmlich. Ich versuche zu lachen, als sei seine Unterstellung das Absurdeste überhaupt.

„Oh, _bitte_! Vater, das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft! Ich und _Potter_?" Ich spucke seinen Namen förmlich aus, lege soviel Abscheu wie möglich in meine Stimme. Noch ehe ich den Satz beendet habe holt er aus und schlägt mich hart ins Gesicht.

„Wage es nicht mich anzulügen!" Er schreit nicht, er schreit niemals, aber seine Stimme ist ein wütendes Zischen, jede Spur von Freundlichkeit ist daraus verschwunden.

Meine Wange brennt von der Ohrfeige, meine Gedanken rasen. Ich muß mir etwas einfallen lassen, schnell, bevor es zu spät ist. Mir kommt eine Idee, so absurd, so haarsträubend, dass ich nicht weiß, ob er darauf hereinfallen wird, mein Vater ist nicht dumm, aber einen Versuch ist es allemal wert. Ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben! Ich gebe Resignation vor.

„Also schön, da du es ja ohnehin weißt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich genug Zeit habe meinen Plan zu beenden, aber dafür ist es ja jetzt wohl zu spät."

Er sieht mich lauernd an. Das Mißtrauen in seinem Blick ist fast greifbar.

„Was für ein Plan? Und ich warne dich, lüg mich nicht an! Oder du wirst den Tag bereuen an dem du geboren wurdest!"

Drohungen. Wir sind wieder auf vertrautem Boden. Mit seinen Drohungen kann ich umgehen. Ich bemühe mich normal zu atmen, setzt eine gelangweilte Miene auf.

„Nun, Vater. Du selbst hast mir doch beigebracht, dass man seinen Feinden soviel Schmerz wie möglich zufügt, bevor man sie vernichtet. Genau das war mein Plan. Ich habe Potter dazu gebracht sich in mich zu verlieben, habe ihn dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass ich _ihn_ liebe. Ich hatte vor noch eine Weile mit ihm zu spielen und ihn dann fallen zu lassen. Potter ist hungrig nach Liebe. Sie zu verlieren ist das Schlimmste für ihn. Er vertraut mir blind. Hier, dass ist der Beweis für meinen Erfolg..."

Ich taste unter mein Hemd, ziehe den Anhänger hervor. Es bereitet mir fast körperliche Schmerzen ihn von meinem Hals zu lösen und meinem Vater zu geben, aber ich habe keine Wahl. In Gedanken bitte ich Harry stumm um Vergebung. Mein Vater betrachtet den Drachen mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Abscheu in den Augen. Während ich redete hat er mich nicht einmal unterbrochen. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hat sich geändert, aber er ist sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher. Ich atme lautlos ein und hole zu einem letzte Schlag aus:

„Ich weiß, ich hätte das schon längst beenden sollen, aber ich gestehe, ich habe einen gewissen Gefallen an der Sache gefunden."

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Nun," ich hasse mich selber für das was ich jetzt sage, „ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber Potter ist ziemlich gut im Bett. Ich bin durchaus auf meine Kosten gekommen. Und ich gestehe, dass ich nur ungern auf eine so bequeme Möglichkeit zur Befriedigung meiner körperlichen Wünsche verzichten wollte."

Einen Moment ist es vollkommen still. Sekunden ziehen sich zu Stunden. Dann beginnt er plötzlich schallend zu lachen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überschwemmt mich; ich weiß nicht wie, ich weiß nicht warum, aber er glaubt mir!

Es dauert eine Weile bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Jedes Mißtrauen ist aus seinem Blick verschwunden, ich sehe nur noch Stolz darin.

„Mein Junge, ich bin stolz auf dich! Ein solcher Plan! Absurd und genial und abgrundtief böse! Ein Plan der eines Malfoys wert ist! Einen Augenblick lang habe ich befürchtet, dass meine ganze Erziehung umsonst war, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir meine Zweifel." Er legt mir den Arm um die Schulter und ehe ich es verhindern kann, wirft er den Drachen in hohem Bogen hinter sich in den Springbrunnen.

„Das brauchst du nicht mehr! Draco, als ich heute hierher kam, hatte ich nur den Wunsch dich für deinen Verrat zu bestrafen, aber jetzt habe ich gesehen, dass du bereit bist für etwas viel Größeres. Mein Sohn! Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du endlich in meine Fußstapfen trittst!"

_Was will er damit sagen? Das kann nicht das bedeuten, was ich denke! Das ist unmöglich! Nicht jetzt! Es ist noch zu früh dafür! Ich habe eine Katastrophe abgewendet nur um eine sehr viel größere auszulösen._

Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, spricht er aus was ich befürchte:

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich dem dunklen Lord anschließt, Draco! Vergiss die Schule! Du weißt bereits alles, was wichtig ist, dass hat mir dein genialer kleiner Plan gezeigt. Es wird Krieg geben, bald schon. Und dann wirst du dich endgültig an Potter rächen können!"

Wir haben die schwarze Kutsche erreicht, natürlich, Lucius Malfoy reist nicht mit Besen oder Portschlüsseln! Das Wappen meiner Familie prangt auf der Tür, scheint mich zu verhöhnen. Meine Gedanken drehen sich. Ich muß jemandem Bescheid geben, muß die anderen warnen. Es ist schon seit einer Weile geplant, mich als Spion zu den Todessern zu schicken, ich hatte mich freiwillig gemeldet, aber es ist noch zu früh dafür! Wochenlang hat die kleine Verschwörergruppe bestehend aus mir und den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens über diesem Plan gebrütet. Seid dem Anschlag auf das Ministerium, bei dem fast zwanzig Personen ums Leben kamen. Wir wußte, dass das eine Kriegserklärung der dunklen Seite war. Aber noch wissen nur wenige von der Gefahr die über unseren Köpfen schwebt. Harry hat mich vor ein paar Tage gefragt, auf welcher Seite ich stehen werde, wenn es zum Äußersten kommt und ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Er hat nicht weiter gefragt, denn er weiß um das Erbe meiner Erziehung. Er weiß nichts von unserem Plan. Niemand weiß davon, außer den Beteiligten. Ich wollte es ihm sagen, bevor ich gehe, denn ich weiß, dass er sonst versuchen würde mich davon abzuhalten, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl in der Falle zu sitzen.

Als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzt, überkommt mich Panik, aber ich denke auch voller Erleichterung daran, dass Harry niemals erfahren wird, wie ich unsere Liebe vor den Augen meines Vaters in Stücke gerissen habe.

„_Hast du das gehört?"_

„_Jedes Wort."_

„_Oh Neville, was sollen wir nur tun?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht. Wußtest du davon?"_

„_Von Harry und Draco? Nein. Aber Neville, wir müssen etwas unternehmen."  
„Wir...wir müssen es Harry sagen."_

„_Aber wird ihn das nicht sehr verletzen?"_

„_Doch, aber Milli, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Harry muß davon erfahren. Und wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore, er muß hören, was Mr. Malfoy über den Krieg gesagt hat."_

„_Neville, ich hab Angst!"_

„_Ich auch Milli, ich auch."_

_Eigentlich hatte dieser Abend etwas besonderes werden sollen. Ihr erstes heimliches Rendezvous. Händchenhalten und scheue Küsse im Mondlicht. Der Abend war etwas besonders, aber Neville und Millicent wußten beide, dass sie lieber im Schloß geblieben wären._

_TBC..._


	3. Part III of VI War & Truth

Ein sehr kurzes Chap diesmal...

3. War & Truth

Die Welt liegt in Trümmern.

Der Krieg wütet seid Monaten, nicht in offenen Schlachten, aber die Anschläge, Sabotageakte und gezielten Angriffe auf strategisch wichtige Ziele lassen uns nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Die Verluste sind gering.

Noch.

Hogwarts ist fast vollkommen ausgestorben. Die Schüler der unteren Klassen sind nach Hause geschickt worden, viele der Slytherins und auch einzelne Angehörige der anderen Häuser sind zu unseren Feinden übergelaufen, selbst ein oder zwei Gryffindors sind darunter. Jene, die geblieben sind, tun alles in ihrer Macht stehende um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Einige wachsen über sich hinaus, zeigen Seiten, die niemand an ihnen erwartet hätte.

Meine Welt liegt in Trümmern.

Sie zerbrach an einem kalten Januarabend, einem Abend der einem nahezu perfekten Tag gefolgt war. Einem Tag, an dem ich glaubte, dass ich niemals in meinem Leben glücklicher war. Einen Tag, an dem mein einziger Gedanke dem galt, den ich liebte. Dem, der meine Welt mit einem einzigen Schlag zerstörte, ohne dass ich etwas davon ahnte.

Als Neville an diesem Abend Hand in Hand mit Millicent in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war ich nur überrascht die beiden zusammen zu sehen. Ich war nicht vorbereitet auf den Schlag, der folgte.

Leise und stockend berichteten sie, was sie im Hof gehört hatten.

Nur Hermine war da und hörte jedes Wort, jedes dieser Worte, die wie glühende Nadeln in meine Seele stachen, mein Herz verbrannten, in meinem Kopf widerhallten wie Donnerschläge. Mein Herz wollte nicht glauben, was meine Ohren hörten, aber vom ersten Moment an wußte ich, dass jedes Wort der Wahrheit entsprach. Als Neville mir schließlich den Anhänger gab, den er aus dem Brunnen gefischt hatte, konnte ich nur stumm darauf starren. Der Drache war noch nass, kleine Eisstücke glitzerten darauf. Mein ganzer Körper schien taub zu sein, der Anhänger entglitt meinen Fingern, ohne dass ich es bemerkte. Hermine legte behutsam ihren Arm um mich. Sie hatte mich von Anfang an gewarnt! Hatte es vom ersten Moment an geahnt! Ich hatte nicht auf sie hören wollen! Jetzt konnte ich nur stumm auf die Trümmer starren, die einst mein Herz gewesen waren.

xxx

Seither ist fast ein Jahr vergangen. Der Schmerz ist noch immer da, aber ich gebe mir Mühe ihn zu ignorieren. In den ersten Monaten war ich wie erstarrt, habe nächtelang geweint, bin tagsüber wie ein Geist umhergewandert. Doch mittlerweile ist die Verzweiflung abgeklungen, ist einem dumpfen Schmerz gewichen, wie eine alte, längst verheilte Wunde, gemischt mit kalter Wut.

Wut auf mich, weil ich so bereitwillig in diese raffinierte Falle getappt bin, weil ich das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen habe, Wut auf _ihn_, weil er mein Leben zerstört hat, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, weil er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hat, es selbst zu Ende zu bringen.

Und trotzdem, tief, sehr tief in meinem Inneren bleibt ein Rest von Zweifel.

_Ich _kann_ mich doch nicht so geirrt haben! _

Aber diesen winzigen Funken vergrabe ich tief in mir, lasse ihn nicht größer werden, denn eines weiß ich: Hoffnung ist nichts anderes als Selbstbetrug!

Ich gönne mir keine Ruhe, arbeite bis zur völligen Erschöpfung, bis ich fast umfalle vor Müdigkeit. Ich lasse meinem Verstand keine Gelegenheit zum Denken, verschließe Schmerz und Enttäuschung tief in mir.

Ich habe Hermine, Neville und Millicent das Versprechen abgenommen, mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen. Es reicht, wenn die anderen wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn abgeholt hat, damit er sich den Reihen der Todesser anschließt. Ich bringe es nicht einmal über mich seinen Namen auszusprechen.

xxx

Ein weiterer Monat ist vergangen.

Der Krieg ist vorbei!

Über ein Jahr nachdem er begann.

Seit der letzten Schlacht sind erst wenige Tage vergangen.

Voldemort ist besiegt, er ist nicht tot, aber er ist vernichtet.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, aber ich fühle nur Leere.

Viele sind tot, unzählige schwer verletzt.

Aber wir haben gesiegt.

Meine eigenen Wunden heilen bereits.

Einmal mehr bin ich der-Junge-der-lebt.

Auch wenn ich dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen mußte.

xxx

Noch immer sehe ich ihn vor mir, wie ich ihm am Tag nach der Schlacht begegnet bin, zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr...

_Er ist wunderschön, wie immer. Das Gesicht schmaler als bei unserer letzten Begegnung, schmutzig und zerkratzt. Sein linker Arm liegt in einer Schlinge, ich kann das dunkle Mal durch den zerrissenen Ärmel seiner Robe sehen. Die Haare sind unordentlich, mit Schlamm und Blut verkrustet. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht besser aussehe. Die grauen Augen sind müde, aber sie leuchten dennoch wie Sterne. Ich weiß jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit über auf unserer Seite stand, ich weiß, dass er sein Leben für unsere Sache riskiert hat, weiß dass er alles geopfert hat und dennoch fühle ich nur Leere bei seinem Anblick._

„_Harry..." seine Stimme klingt rauh, voller Sehnsucht. Seine Augen flehen stumm um Vergebung. Er weiß, dass ich es weiß, ich habe gesehen, wie er mit Neville und Millicent gesprochen hat. Ich konnte sehen, wie alle Farbe aus seinem ohnehin blassen Gesicht gewichen ist, aber auch das berührt mich nicht. Ich bin einfach nur unendlich erschöpft._

„_Du weißt, dass kein Wort von dem wahr ist, was ich zu meinem Vater sagte! Ich mußte ihm diese Lüge erzählen! Die Wahrheit wäre eine zu mächtige Waffe in seinen Händen gewesen" _

_Ich weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, tief in meinem Herzen wußte ich es die ganze Zeit über. Aber anstatt Freude zu empfinden, glücklich zu sein, habe ich einfach nur das Gefühl, dass es zu spät ist._

„_Ich weiß. Ich verzeihe dir. Du hast getan, was du für richtig hieltest."_

_Der Ausdruck seiner Augen verändert sich, ich kann Angst darin sehen._

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

„_Das was ich sage. Dass es dein einziger Ausweg war. Du hast getan was du mußtest, so wie wir alle. Wie gesagt, ich vergebe dir...aber ich möchte dich nicht wiedersehen!"_

„_Nein...Harry..." er flüstert jetzt, streckt die rechte Hand nach mir aus, ohne mich zu berühren. _

„_Warum...?"_

„_Noch vor einem Jahr habe ich geglaubt dich zu lieben, aber das war ein Irrtum. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich werde mich in Zukunft sicher gern an die Zeit mit dir erinnern, aber ich bin nicht bereit sie zu verlängern."_

„_Harry...Bitte...Tu mir das nicht an!...Du bedeutest alles für mich...Bitte...Ich habe alles riskiert um deinetwillen...weil ich dich liebe...das kann nicht das Ende sein!.. Bitte...nicht jetzt...nicht so... "_

_Zum ersten Mal spricht er es aus. _

_Spricht die Worte aus, die zu hören ich mir vor über einem Jahr so verzweifelt gewünscht habe. _

_Er liebt mich. _

_Aber es ist zu spät. _

_Ich sehe Tränen in seinen Augen, höre die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, aber ich stelle erstaunt fest, dass beides mich nicht berührt. Ich bin wie erstarrt._

„_Es tut mir leid, aber du wirst lernen müssen damit zu leben. Leb wohl."_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um und gehe langsam zurück zum Schloß. Ich weiß, dass ich das richtige tue, aber mein Herz glaubt mir nicht..._

_TBC..._


	4. Part IV of VI Lonely Hearts

Hey ihr Süßen, wie versprochen heute schon das neue Chap.

Und wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut doch mal in meiner YahooGroup vorbei... Link steht auf meiner Profile-Page ;o)

kuss

Eure Yulah

4. Lonely Hearts

Der Krieg ist vorbei.

Voldemort ist besiegt.

Die Todesser sind tot oder in Azkaban; die wenigen, die überlebt haben und entkommen sind, werden gnadenlos von den Auroren gejagt.

Seid der letzten Schlacht sind zwei Monate vergangen und dennoch kehrt langsam wieder so etwas wie Normalität ein. Wir haben unsere Toten begraben und betrauert. Es sind nicht viele, aber ihr Verlust schmerzt um so mehr. Wir haben unsere Wunden gepflegt und zumindest die körperlichen sind verheilt. Wie lange es dauern wird, bis auch unsere Seelen das Erlebte verwinden, weiß der Himmel allein. Wer immer stark genug war für die Reise, wurde heimgeschickt, wer seine Familie verloren hat, kommt bei Freuden unter. Das erlebte Grauen hat alle enger zusammenwachsen lassen.

xxx

Um so deutlicher bewusst ist mir meine eigene Einsamkeit.

Auf einmal bin ich ein Außenseiter. Viele meiner ehemaligen Freunde betrachten mich als Verräter; meine ehemaligen Feinde misstrauen mir noch immer. Meine Familie ist tot. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich das einzig Richtige getan habe, fühle ich mich schuldig. Harry hat mir verziehen, aber er erträgt es trotzdem nicht in meiner Nähe zu sein. Er sagt, dass er mich nicht wiedersehen will. Unsere Liebe hat den Krieg nicht überlebt.

Von allen Verlusten ist das der Schlimmste. Der am schwersten zu ertragende.

Ich träume von ihm, egal ob ich wach bin oder schlafe, ich sehne mich nach ihm mit jeder Faser meiner Seele und trotzdem bin ich wie erstarrt, nicht in der Lage etwas zu unternehmen.

Als er Hogwarts vor zwei Wochen zusammen mit Sirius verlassen hat, war ich beinahe erleichtert. Ihn zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich ihm nie wieder nahe sein werde, war schlimmer als alles was die Todesser mir angetan haben.

Die Monate mit _ihnen_, sind kaum mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich das Erlebte verdränge, aber ich kann und will mich nicht mit dem Grauen auseinandersetzen, das zu sehen ich gezwungen war. Die unaussprechlichen Dinge, die zu tun mein eigener Vater mich gezwungen hat. Ich werde lernen damit zu leben, ich muss damit leben, eine andere Möglichkeit bleibt nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne _ihn_ leben kann oder will.

xxx

Ich beginne damit eine Mauer um mich zu errichten. Blocke gutgemeinte Ratschläge und angebotene Hilfe ab. Verkrieche mich in meiner Einsamkeit. Ich weiß, dass diese Mauer unüberwindlich sein muss, denn sonst werde ich zerbrechen, wenn ich ihn im Herbst wiedersehe.

Wir alle müssen ein Schuljahr nachholen. In diesem Punkt war Dumbledore unerbittlich. Mir ist das recht. Ein weiteres Jahr, in dem ich mir um meine Zukunft keine Gedanken machen muss. Ich werde noch früh genug vor der Frage stehen, was aus meinem Leben werden soll.

Den Weg den meine Eltern vom Tag meiner Geburt an für mich vorgesehen hatten, habe ich in dem Moment verlassen, als ich mich an diesem Winterabend vor so langer Zeit, dem Abend, an dem mein Leben enden sollte, von Harrys Lächeln und dem Funkeln seiner Augen verzaubern ließ.

Doch auch dieser Pfad hat mich in eine Sackgasse geführt und allein zurückgelassen; ich weiß nicht, welchen Weg ich nun einschlagen soll. Ein weiteres Jahr Zeit ist daher ein kostbares Geschenk. Auch wenn ich mir im Klaren bin, dass das nächste Jahr nicht viel Freude bereithalten wird. Ich habe alles verloren, aber ich werde lernen auch mit der Einsamkeit zu leben. Ich werde es lernen müssen.

Denn letztendlich und trotz aller Opfer war meine Entscheidung richtig. Zumindest versuche ich mir das einzureden.

xxxxx

Sirius Haus entpuppt sich als hübsches, kleines Cottage am Meer. Das Ministerium hat ihm seinen beschlagnahmten Besitz zurückgegeben. Zerbrochenes wurde kommentarlos ersetzt. Cornelius Fudge selbst ist hier aufgetaucht, kaum dass wir ankamen und hat sich wortreich entschuldigt. Sirius genießt es ihn zappeln zu lassen. Er hält Mr. Fudge noch immer für einen unfähigen Idioten und gibt sich keine Mühe das zu verbergen.

Seitdem sind ein paar Wochen vergangen.

Mein Leben verläuft zum ersten Mal seit langem in geregelten Bahnen. Der Gedanken die Dursleys nie wieder sehen zu müssen, macht mich mehr als glücklich. Sirius hat Unmengen von Erinnerungsstücken an meine Eltern aufgehoben und er erzählt mir von ihnen, wann immer ich ihn frage. Zum ersten Mal habe ich das Gefühl sie zu kennen. Seine Erinnerungen lassen sie lebendig werden.

Vor ein paar Tagen waren wir dann beim Haus meiner Eltern, dass hier ganz in der Nähe ist. Ich wußte davon vom ersten Tag, aber erst jetzt war ich bereit hinzugehen. Es war seltsam, den Ort zu sehen, an dem mein Schicksal diese seltsame Wendung genommen hat. Ein bißchen bin ich erstaunt, dass ich nur eine leise Traurigkeit fühlte, die sich nicht genau bestimmen läßt. Ich hatte erwartet, dass plötzliche Erinnerungen an den Tag aufflammen würden, dass meine Narbe schmerzen würde, aber nichts von alledem geschah. Ich ging langsam durch die Trümmer, die von dem Haus übrig waren, berührte hier und da einen Stein oder einen geborstenen Balken und fühlte nur leises Bedauern für die Menschen die hier gelebt hatten, die hier glücklich gewesen waren; und eine leichte Enttäuschung wegen des Lebens was ich hier hätte leben können, wäre das alles nie passiert. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht wieder herkommen werde. Zwar gehört das Grundstück mir, aber ich habe es dem Ministerium überlassen.

Die Tage vergehen langsam und ruhig. Ich sehe mir die Gegend an; es ist sehr schön und einsam hier. Ein kleines Dorf ist in der Nähe, in dem hauptsächlich Muggel leben, die nächsten Nachbarn sind ebenfalls Muggel. Sie haben zwei Töchter und einen Sohn in meinem Alter, die oft mit ihren Freuden am Strand sind. Ein paar Mal haben sie mich eingeladen mich ihnen anzuschließen; sie sind nett, und es macht Spaß wieder mit einer großen Clique junger Leute zusammen zu sein, auch wenn mir meine Freunde fehlen. Mona, eines der Mädchen hat sich allem Anschein nach ein bisschen in mich verliebt; ich hab mich ziemlich erschreckt, als mir das klar wurde. Ich versuche, ihr keine Hoffnungen zu machen, aber sie gibt nicht auf. Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass sie sehr nett ist und ich sie wirklich mag. Aber Liebe? Nein!

xxx

Remus Lupin kommt uns ab und zu besuchen.

Er und Sirius erzählen Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit, von ihren Streifzügen durch Hogsmeade, zusammen mit meinem Vater, von den Streichen die sie Lehrern und Mitschülern gespielt haben. Sie lachen viel und in diesem Momenten sehe ich eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen. Zwei Menschen, die viel gemeinsam durchlitten haben, die sich seit einer halben Ewigkeit kennen.

Ich denke an Ron. Wir schreiben uns regelmäßig, es scheint ihm gut zu gehen. Auch Hermine ist guter Dinge. Ihre Eltern sind mit ihr nach Italien gefahren. Die Grangers gehören zu den wenigen Muggeln, die vom Krieg gegen Voldemort wissen. Jetzt tun sie alles um ihrer Tochter zu helfen, dass Erlebte zu vergessen. Ron hat uns beide eingeladen im Sommer ein paar Wochen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ich freu mich schon darauf.

Ab und zu bekomme ich Briefe von den anderen.

Seamus und Dean treffen sich regelmäßig, gehen abwechselnd zum Quidditch und zum Fußball. Ich bekomme von beiden genaue Lageberichte. Beinahe wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen über den Unterschied zwischen beiden Sportarten, die je nach dem wer schreibt mal für den einen, mal für den anderen positiv ausfallen. Die Briefe beginnen meistens mit: „Du Harry hör mal..." oder „Was sagst du dazu? Du kennst doch auch beides..." Ich hab beiden gesagt, dass ich mich da raus halte. Ich möchte nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten.

Nevilles Großmutter hat mir Kekse geschickt und mir einen rührenden, tränenverschmierten Brief geschrieben, in dem sie sagt wie stolz sie auf Neville ist und dass sie froh ist, dass ihr Enkel einen Freund wie mich hat.

Colin schickt pfundweise Photos. Er knipst noch immer alles was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist.

Der Luftraum über dem Cottage ist praktisch ständig mit Käuzen, Eulen und ähnlichen Vögeln belebt. Sirius sagt, man könnte keinen Stein werfen ohne etwas gefiedertes zu treffen.

Aber trotz allem, trotz meiner lieben, anhänglichen Freunde, trotz meines wunderschönen neuen Zuhauses, trotz Sirius, trotz der Gewissheit, dass ich nie wieder Angst um mein Leben haben muß, bleibt ein Gefühl der Leere.

Der Grund dafür ist der Brief der nicht kommt.

Der Grund ist, dass unter den geflügelten Boten kein Uhu ist, dass keine der Pergamentrollen die plötzlich auf dem Tisch erscheinen mit grüner Tinte geschrieben und mit einem Drachensiegel verschlossen ist.

Und das ist meine eigene Schuld!

Ich hab ihn zurückgewiesen, hab das Band zerschnitten, dass zwischen uns existierte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kenne nicht einmal den Grund.

Vielleicht gab es einmal einen solchen Grund, aber nach sechs Wochen hier, ohne ihn, erinnere ich mich nicht mehr.

Alles was ich weiß, ist dass er mir fehlt, dass ich in jeder wachen Sekunde an ihn denke. Das letzte was ich sehe, bevor ich abends einschlafe sind seine wunderschönen, silbergrauen Augen, ihr flehender, ungläubiger Ausdruck, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen will.

Dabei war das die größte Lüge meines Lebens. Ich _will_ in sehen! An jedem Tag für den Rest meines Lebens! Ich will dass er das Letzte ist was ich sehe, wenn ich abends einschlafe und das Erste wenn ich wieder aufwache.

Aber diese Chance habe ich für immer verloren.

Ich habe sie mir selber zerstört, ohne zu wissen warum.

xxx

Als ich Colins Bilder durchsehe, entdecke ich _ihn_ auf einem davon.

Eigentlich hatte Colin die Statue von Salazar Slytherin photographieren wollen _(„Meine kleine Schwester wird eine Riesenschreck kriegen!")_ Dabei hatte er Draco mit aufs Bild bekommen, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Sockel der Statue saß und seine Geschichtshausaufgaben machte.

Das Bild ist perfekt! Die uralte Statue dieses alten, bösen Magiers und zu seinen Füßen die schlanke Gestalt des wunderschönen Sechzehnjährigen, der, eine Rolle Pergament auf dem Schoß, eine Rabenfeder in der rechten Hand, den Kopf in die linke gestützt, versonnen ins Leere blickt. Sogar die Tintenflecken an seiner Hand sind zu erkennen. Grüne Tinte auf schneeweißer Haut. Manchmal blickt die kleine Gestalt auf und erwidert den Blick des Betrachters, manchmal ist nur die Statue zu sehen, Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass liegen verlassen auf dem Sockel. Aber an sich verändernde, sich bewegende Photos bin ich ja mittlerweile gewöhnt.

Natürlich sieht man auf dem Bild nicht, was passierte kurz nachdem es aufgenommen wurde. Die Erinnerung läßt mich lächeln:

_Es ist Mitte September. Wir sitzen in der großen Halle, lernen und machen Hausaufgabe; oder zumindest versuchen wir es. _

_Seamus ist seit einer halben Stunde damit beschäftigt, einen Pokal in eine Bürste zu verwandeln ohne den Tisch in Brand zu setzen. Allerdings ist es bis jetzt bei dem Versuch geblieben. Denn jedesmal wenn er den Stab hebt, schreit Ron „Hilfe! Rettet euch!" und hechtet unter den Tisch. Dem folgt dann eine Schimpftirade, von der wir nur die Hälfte verstehen, weil Seamus wenn er wütend ist immer gälisch redet; dann muß er den Pokal vom Boden aufheben, sich erneut konzentrieren; er hebt wieder den Stab und..."Oh mein Gott! Wir werden alle sterben!"...Es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, bis Ron genug von dem Spiel hat._

_Hermine setzt gerade zu einem Vortrag über manche Leute und ihre Einstellung zum Lernen an, als Colin in die Halle gerannt kommt. _

„_Hilfe! Versteckt mich! Er will mich umbringen!" Er kommt schlitternd neben mir zum Stehen und wirft einen gehetzten Blick Richtung Tür._

_Ron ist sofort hellwach. Colins bevorstehender Tod ist interessanter als Seamus Brandstiftung._

„_Wer will dich umbringen? Und warum?"_

„_Malfoy! Bitte, ihr müßt mich beschützen!"_

_In diesem Moment stürmt der Urheber von Colins Angst in die Halle._

_Er schäumt vor Wut, die silbernen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Er trägt weder Robe noch Pullover und das weiße Hemd ist von oben bis unten mit grüner Tinte befleckt. _

„_Wo ist dieses kleine Aas? Ich werde ihm den dämlichen Photoapparat hinstecken wo die Sonne nicht scheint!" _

_Ron und Seamus fangen sofort an ihn zu verhöhnen:_

„_Hey Malfoy, bist du ins Tintenfass gefallen?"_

„_Wenn man nicht mit einer Feder umgehen kann, sollte man es besser lassen:"_

„_Vielleicht solltest du deinen Daddy um einen Sekretär bitten."_

_Die Antwort ist ein wütendes Fauchen:_

„_Wenn diese neugierige Elster nicht ständig wild in der Gegend herumknipsen würde, dann wäre die Tinte jetzt noch da wo sie hingehört!" _

_Mit einer weichen, fließenden Bewegung zieht er sich das fleckige Hemd über den Kopf und wirft es Colin vor die Füße._

„_Du wirst das waschen, Creevey und du wirst mir meine verdammte Hausaufgabe neu schreiben! Oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dir wünscht niemals einen Photoapparat gesehen zu haben! Und du hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Weasley!" _

_Dann dreht er auf dem Absatz um und rauscht wütend aus der Halle begleitet vom schallenden Gelächter meiner Freunde..._

_...und ich kann auf einmal nur daran denken, wie wunderschön er ist. Die hellen Haare zerzaust, die Wangen vom Rennen und vor Wut gerötet, die Augen funkeln wie flüssiges Silber, der schlanke Oberkörper, der sich unter dem engen T-Shirt abzeichnet..._

Ich glaube damals habe ich mich in ihn verliebt, auch wenn mir das erst viele Monate später klar wurde.

Ich trage das Bild ständig bei mir, sehe es an, wann immer ich mich unbeobachtet fühle, erinnere mich an den Nachmittag, an dem es aufgenommen wurde, denke an den, den ich mehr als alles andere liebe.

_Draco..._

Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich seinen Namen leise ausspreche, nur um mich an seinen Klang zu erinnern.

_Draco...ich habe mich geirrt... wie konnte ich glauben, dass etwas Falsches an dem ist was wir füreinander empfinden...Verzeih mir._

xxx

Wenn ich glaube, dass niemand meine Zerrissenheit bemerkt, hab ich mich geirrt. Aber Sirius spricht niemals aus was er denkt. Er wirft mir manchmal besorgte Blicke zu, aber er sagt nichts.

Anfang Juni verabschiede ich mich von ihm und mache mich auf den Weg zu den Weasleys. Drei herrliche Wochen im Fuchsbau liegen vor mir, drei Wochen, in denen ich nicht denken muss...

TBC


	5. Part V od VI Castles & Cottage

Hey ihr,  
es gibt da jemanden, der wie ihr der Meinung ist, dass die beiden sich mal zusammenreißen sollten. -grins-  
Viel Spaß  
Yulah

5. Castle & Cottage

Tage und Wochen verstreichen.

Es ist Sommer und Hogwarts liegt in tiefem Schlaf. Abgesehen von einigen Lehrern, den Geistern, Hagrid und Filch ist kaum noch jemand hier. Nur wenige teilen mein Schicksal. Zwar habe ich irgendwo noch Onkel und Tante, aber ich bin nicht sicher welchen Idealen sie verpflichtet sind und daher ziehe ich es vor hier zu bleiben.

Vor einigen Wochen erhielt ich einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium:

„_Nach genauster Prüfung der Hinterlassenschaft von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, und nachdem alle Dinge die mit Lord Voldemort und den Totesser in Verbindung gebracht werden können konfisziert wurden, geht das gesamte übrige Vermögen der Familie Malfoy in den Besitz des einzigen Sohnes Draco über."_

Sieht aus als wäre ich plötzlich sehr reich.

xxx

Ich verbringe viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Madame Pince hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass ich oft bis spät in die Nacht hier bin. Wie Granger und Professor Snape war sie maßgeblich an der Planung unserer kleinen Verschwörung beteiligt.

Wenn ich nicht lese, durchstreife ich das Schloss und die umliegenden Ländereien. Ich kenne den Grund für meine Ruhelosigkeit, aber ich weigere mich darüber nachzudenken. Hagrid begleitet mich hin und wieder unter dem Vorwand nach dem Rechten sehen zu wollen. Ich weiß, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn gebeten hat ein Auge auf mich zu haben. Nicht weil er mir misstraut, sondern weil er sich Sorgen macht. Er fürchtet, dass die Opfer die von mir verlangt wurde auf Dauer einen hohen Preis fordern könnten.

Und egal was ich tue, ob ich wach bin oder schlafe, lese oder durch die stillen Gänge geistere, die Erinnerung an _ihn_ ist stets da. Ich sehe seine grünen Augen, höre seine Stimme, erinnere mich an das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinem Mund. Ich habe versucht ihn zu vergessen, ihn nicht mehr zu lieben, aber genauso gut könnte ich mit dem Atmen aufhören.

Hundert mal hab ich angesetzt ihm zu schreiben und hundert mal hab ich den angefangenen Brief verbrannt. Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich nicht wüsste was ich ihm sagen soll, nein, kaum habe ich angefangen, fließen die Worte praktisch aus der Feder. Aber dann stelle ich mir vor, dass er den Brief mit angewidertem Gesicht ins Feuer wirft, ohne ihn zu lesen oder dass Artemis ihn mir unberührt zurückbringt.

Vor drei Wochen kam Hedwig während des Abendessens mit einem Brief für Dumbledore. Beim Anblick ihrer vertrauten weißen Flügel setzte mein Herz einen Schlag aus. Einen kurze, wunderbaren Augenblick lang gab ich mich der Illusion hin, dass sie meinetwegen hier war, dann sah ich wie sie auf den Lehrertisch zuhielt und dort landete. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet und trotzdem fühlte ich eine Welle bitterer Enttäuschung.

xxx

Mittlerweile ist Juni und eine ungewöhnliche Hitze liegt über Hogwarts. Ich ertappe mich immer öfter dabei, dass ich sehnsüchtig auf den See starre, aber dort zu schwimmen würde an Selbstmord grenzen.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen besuche ich Hagrid. Er ist damit beschäftigt etwas Undefinierbares aus angespitzten Holzpflöcken, Tauen, scharfkantigen Nägeln und ähnlichem Zeug zu basteln. Mir schwant Übles was seinen Unterricht im nächsten Jahr betrifft. Während er sägt, hämmert und ab und zu einen Blick in ein Buch wirft das neben ihm auf der Bank liegt erzählt er mir eine seiner weitschweifigen, unzusammenhängenden Geschichten. Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass es um Drachen, Riesenskorpione und einen Greifen geht, hab aber schon vor einer ganzen Weile den Faden verloren. Fang liegt neben mir im Gras, lässt sich von mir hinter den Ohren kraulen und kaut selig an einem Riesenknochen, von dem ich lieber nicht wissen möchte zu welchem Tier er mal gehört hat. Ab und zu schlabbert er statt des Knochens meine Hand ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den nur er kennt, hat Hagrids Hund beschlossen mir nicht von der Seite zu weichen, sobald ich in seine Nähe komme.

Die Wärme und Hagrids ruhige Stimme tun ihre Wirkung. Ich merke wie mir die Augen zufallen...

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffne, steht die Sonne um einiges tiefer. Fangs riesiger Kopf liegt in meinem Schoß und Hagrid hat in Ermangelung eines Publikums aufgehört zu reden.

Als er sieht, dass ich mich aufsetzte, grinst er mich an.

„Na, Schlaf aus? War meine Geschichte denn wirklich so langweilig?" Er zwinkert mir zu, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse ist. Dann streckt er sich und legt den Hammer an die Seite.

„Zeit für eine Pause würde ich sagen. Was hältst du von Tee und Keksen? Oder hast du noch etwas wichtiges vor?"

Eigentlich hatte ich zurück gehen wollen, aber er hat recht, was hab ich schon zu tun, was nicht bis morgen warten kann?

„Nein, ich bleib gern noch etwas."

xxx

In Hagrids Hütte ist es warm und dämmrig.

Während er Wasser aufsetzt, Tassen und Kekse auf den Tisch stellt, reden wir über Belanglosigkeiten.

Er fragt mich, ob ich schon weiß, was ich nach der Schule tun will.

Ich will gerade antworten, als Fang aufspringt, zur Tür rennt und hysterisch zu bellen anfängt.

Hagrid geht zur Tür und öffnet sie.

„Sieht aus, als bekomme ich noch mehr Besuch. Sirius! Welcher Wind weht dich denn hierher?"

Es ist Sirius Black. Mir wird leicht schwindelig. Sirius ist Harrys Pate...und er ist einer der wenigen, die von uns wussten.

Er tritt ein und umarmt Hagrid

„Hagrid! Wie schön dich zu sehen." Dann entdeckt er mich.

„Wie ich sehe hast du Besuch. Hallo Draco."

„Hallo."

"Setz dich, Sirius. Ich koche gerade Tee. Erzähl, wie geht es dir? Was treibt dich hierher?"

Sirius wirft mir einen forschenden Blick zu, dann folgt er Hagrids Aufforderung und setzt sich.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Ich war in Hogsmeade und dachte mir, ich mach auf dem Heimweg einen kleinen Schlenker und besuch dich."

„Und wie geht es Harry?"

Mein Herz droht mir zu zerspringen. Hagrid spricht die Frage aus, die ich mich nicht zu stellen traue. Seinen Namen zu hören versetzt mir einen Stich.

_Ja, bitte! Sprich über Harry! Erzähl mir von ihm. Ich möchte jedes noch so kleine Detail wissen. Erzähl mir von ihm, damit ich ihm nahe sein kann._

„Es geht ihm gut. Er hat sich gut eingelebt. Im Moment ist er bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau. Immerhin kann er ja nicht die ganze Zeit mit seinem alten Onkel verbringen. Ich soll dich ganz lieb grüßen. Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er sich schon auf den Herbst freut und auf die Monster die du für den Unterricht bereit hältst."

Hagrid bricht in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Dieses kleine Schlitzohr! Was macht ihr denn den ganzen Tag, außer über mich lästern?"

„Ich hab ihm eine Millionen uralte Geschichten erzählt. Remus kommt ab und zu vorbei und wir graben so tief in der Mottenkiste wie nur irgendwie möglich. Und wir waren beim Haus von James und Lily. Er wollte es unbedingt sehen."

Sirius bricht ab und nippt nachdenklich an seinem Tee. Eine Weile ist es still in der kleinen Hütte. Jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach.

Ich kann Harry beinahe sehen, wie er traurig durch die Ruine seines Elternhauses wandert. Wie gern wäre ich bei ihm gewesen, hätte seine Hand gehalten, seine Trauer geteilt.

Als könne er meine Gedanken lesen, wirft Sirius mir wieder diesen seltsamen Blick zu. Ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl aus Glas zu sein, das Gefühl dass er all die Gedanken und Gefühle sehen kann, die ich tief in meinem Herzen vergraben habe. Ich muss hier raus! Der Wunsch zu fliehen kommt völlig unerwartet und lässt sich nicht unterdrücken. Ich murmle etwas davon noch lernen zu müssen und verabschiede mich von Hagrid.

Ich bin schon auf halbem Weg zum Schloss, als ich Schritte hinter mir höre.

Es ist Sirius.

„Draco! Warte, bitte." Ich schließe die Augen, bleibe stehen, ohne mich umzudrehen. Er bleibt neben mir stehen, legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich würde gern mit dir reden. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir recht ist."

Ich nicke stumm. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss schweigen wir beide. Er folgt mir ohne Fragen zu stellen in die Verliese, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Egal was er mir sagen will, wenn ich mich dem schon stellen muss, dann auf vertrautem Boden, in meinem eigenen Revier.

Sirius sieht sich neugierig um. Natürlich, er war ein Gryffindor, war wahrscheinlich noch nie hier unten.

Ich deute auf einen der hohen Sessel am Kamin

„Bitte setz dich."

Er kommt meiner Aufforderung nach, ich setze mich ihm gegenüber, verschränke die Arme, um zu verbergen, dass meine Hände heftig zittern.

Er sieht mich eine Weile prüfend an, als suche er etwas in meinem Gesicht.

„Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr."

Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Ich will es abstreiten, vorgeben, dass ich nicht weiß wovon er spricht, aber ich kann fühlen, wie die Mauer die ich zu errichten versucht habe, zerbricht.

Ich schließe die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, nicke leicht.

Er seufzt leise, ich höre wie er sich im Sessel bewegt.

„Was soll ich nur mit euch machen? _Draco_, Harry stirbt fast vor Sehnsucht nach dir! Er glaubt, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe, aber es ist so offensichtlich! Und dann komme ich hierher und sehe, dass du ebenso krank vor Liebe bist. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht länger zusehe, wie ihr beiden euch unglücklich macht! _Guter Merlin_, er liebt dich! Und du liebst ihn! Ich habe nur sehr wenige Menschen kennengelernt, die einander soviel bedeuteten wie ihr beide!"

Während er spricht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass das Eis schmilzt, dass sich um mein Herz gesammelt hat. Ich merke, dass die Tränen, die ich so krampfhaft zurückgehalten habe jetzt ungehindert fließen.

„Was soll ich nur tun, Sirius? Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht wiedersehen will. Du hast recht, ich liebe ihn mehr als jemals einen Menschen zuvor, und glaub mir, ich habe versucht es zu lassen. Aber was ist, wenn du dich irrst, was ihn betrifft? Noch einmal ertrag ich das nicht!"

„Woher ich es weiß? Vielleicht, weil er stundenlang aus dem Fenster starrt, in der Hoffnung, dass du ihm eine Eule schickst? Weil er ein Bild von dir bei sich trägt, wohin immer er geht? Weil er deinen Namen flüstert, wenn er glaubt ich höre ihn nicht? Weil er keines der ausgesprochen hübschen Mädchen beachtet, die mit ihm zu flirten versuchen? Weil ich ihn nachts weinen höre? Draco, glaub mir, wäre er nicht genauso stur wie sein Vater es war, er wäre längst hergekommen um diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen!"

Eine Weile ist es still, abgesehen von meinem gelegentlichen Schniefen. Ich sollte mir die Heulerei wegen Harry unbedingt abgewöhnen!

„Und was schlägst du mir jetzt vor? Ich hab eine Millionen mal versucht ihm zu schreiben, aber wie du weißt erfolglos."

„Paß auf. Harry ist für die nächsten zwei Wochen noch bei den Weasleys. Du packst jetzt deine Sachen und kommst mit zu mir. Und wenn Harry wieder zurückkommt, dann werdet ihr euch ausnahmsweise mal wie zwei Erwachsene benehmen und diese Dummheit aus der Welt schaffen!"

Sein Vorschlag klingt zu schön um wahr zu sein, gleichzeitig habe ich Angst.

„Vielleicht werde ich diese Entscheidung noch bereuen, aber in Ordnung, ich komme mit."

xxx

Zwei Tage später stehe ich in Sirius' Haus und bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich das Richtige tue. Aber ich liebe Harry und ich werde für diese Liebe kämpfen.

Das Haus gefällt mir, auch wenn Sirius zunächst etwas anderes erwartet hat.

„Du bist sicherlich an etwas mehr Luxus gewöhnt, aber..."

Ich falle ihm ins Wort:

„...es ist wunderschön hier. Luxus ist nicht besonders wichtig. Ich wünschte, in meiner Kindheit hätte etwas weniger Luxus und dafür mehr Liebe gegeben."

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Meine ganzes Leben lang bin ich mit Geschenken und Luxus überhäuft worden, aber meine Eltern haben es immer vermieden mir ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt etwas empfunden haben. Ich erinnere mich an ein Quidditchspiel in der zweiten Klasse, als ich vom Besen stürzte und mein Vater nur seiner Enttäuschung darüber Ausdruck verlieh, dass ich verloren hatte. Harry hat mir gezeigt was es heißt zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Nachdem er mir das Haus gezeigt hat und ich meine Sachen in Harrys Zimmer gebracht habe, stehe ich im Wohnzimmer und sehe mir die alten Bilder an den Wänden an, während Sirius in der Küche herumkramt.

Auf dem Sofa liegt ein kleiner, weißer Plüschelch mit rotem Halstuch.

„Bist du für sowas nicht ein bißchen alt?"

Sein Kopf erscheint in der Durchreiche.

„Was? Oh, der hat Harry gehört als er noch ein Baby war. Mein Geschenk zu seiner Taufe."

Ich setze mich auf die Couch, streichle gedankenverloren über das abgenutzte Fell des Plüschtiers. Es fühlt sich seltsam an etwas zu berühren, was ihm gehört hat. Fast als berührte ich ihn. Sirius erzählt mir etwas, aber ich höre nicht zu, plötzlich überkommt mich eine unerwartete Welle der Sehnsucht. Ich merke wie Tränen unter meinen Wimpern hervorquellen. Ich weine schon wieder wegen ihm! Noch niemals in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich wegen eines Menschen so oft geweint. Sei es vor Trauer oder Glück.

Ich bemerke Sirius erst, als er mir die Hand auf die Schulter legt

„Jetzt wein nicht. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Glaub mir. Warum gehst du nicht hoch und legst dich ein bißchen hin, kommst wieder zur Ruhe. Ich weck dich, wenn das Essen soweit ist."

Ich bemerke erst jetzt, wie müde ich bin. Kein Wunder, ich hab das Gefühl seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen zu haben.

Sirius sagt ich könnte in Harrys Zimmer schlafen, bis er zurück kommt. Was dann ist, weiß ich nicht. Und ich möchte auch nicht darüber nachdenken.

Als ich meine Schuhe ausziehe, überlege ich, ob ich den Rest anbehalten soll, kann dann aber der Versuchung nicht widerstehen etwas von _ihm_ auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Obwohl er schon seit über einer Woche fort ist, riecht das Kissen noch nach ihm. Für einen Moment droht mich die Sehnsucht nach ihm wieder zu überwältigen, doch diesmal ist die Erschöpfung stärker.

TBC


	6. Part VI of VI Summer Love

6. Summer Love

Eine Woche bei den Weasleys hat die Sehnsucht nicht mildern können, sondern sie im Gegenteil nur noch verstärkt. Denn die Liebe dieser Familie zueinander hat mir meinen Verlust um so deutlicher vor Augen geführt.

Ron hat sofort gemerkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt, aber er hat nicht gefragt. Er hat alles getan um mich aufzumuntern und abzulenken und trotz meines Liebeskummers hatten wir eine Menge Spaß – wie immer, wenn wir zusammen sind. Hermine hat ihren Besuch für diese Woche angekündigt und ich freue mich schon riesig sie wiederzusehen, umso mehr, da sie die einzige Person ist, mit der ich über Draco reden kann, denn Ginny, die einzig andere Eingeweihte ist bei einer Freundin und kommt erst in ein paar Tagen zurück.

Dann landet beim Mittagessen eine Eule von Sirius in meinem Salat, mit der Bitte dringend heimzukommen. Der Brief ist kurz und knapp, ohne Erklärung, ohne Hinweis auf den Grund. Einen Augeblick überkommt mich Panik. Was ist passiert? Zu viele Verluste in letzter Zeit haben mich übersensibel gemacht. Mrs. Weasley versucht mich zu beruhigen mit dem Hinweis, dass Sirius sicher etwas angedeutet hätte, wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert.

Als ich zwei Stunden später das Cottage erreiche sitzt Sirius auf der Veranda. Er scheint erfreut mich zu sehen, aber von Sorge sehe ich in seinem Gesicht keine Spur.

„Harry, da bist du ja. So schnell hatte ich gar nicht mit dir gerechnet."

„Was ist passiert, Sirius? Ist etwas mit Remus? Oder mit Hagrid? In der Schule?"

Er unterbricht mich lachend:

„Langsam, langsam, Harry. Keine Panik! Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert! Nichts, weswegen du dich sorgen musst."

Ich spüre eine Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung.

„Sirius Black! Du hast mir eine Todesangst eingejagt! Ich hab schon mit allem möglichen gerechnet! Ich dachte du bist krank oder so!"

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Remus und Hagrid geht es ebenfalls ausgezeichnet und Hogwarts steht auch noch, soweit ich weiß. Kein Grund zur Panik. Warum bringst du nicht dein Zeug nach oben, dann essen wir was, dabei erzähl ich dir was los ist. Und ich schick Hedwig zum Fuchsbau, damit die Weasleys nicht sonst was denken."

Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Er sieht mich so seltsam an. Ich kenne Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, dass er mir etwas verheimlicht. Trotzdem gehe ich ins Haus und hoch in mein Zimmer.

Ich liebe dieses Zimmer. Es ist nicht viel größer als das bei den Dursleys, aber es liebevoll eingerichtet und ich fühle mich dort zuhause. Alle Dinge in diesem Zimmer gehören mir, sind nicht von Dudley geliehen oder widerwillig vererbt. Die Tür steht einen Spalt offen, was wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass die Katze wieder in meinem Bett liegt. Dummes Tier. Ich stoße die Tür ganz auf, betrete den Raum und bleibe wie erstarrt stehen. Ich fühle, wie meine Beine unter mir nachzugeben drohen. Ohne einen Laut drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um, renne die Treppe hinunter. Sirius sitzt noch immer draußen. Als er mein geschocktes, sprachloses Gesicht sieht, grinst er breit.

„Na, alles in Ordnung?"

Als ob er das nicht wüsste! Ich deute in die vage Richtung meines Zimmers, ringe fassungslos nach Worten.

„Was...? Warum...?" Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Er versteht mich trotzdem.

„Als ich vorgestern in Hogwarts war, habe ich mich lange mit ihm unterhalten und dann hab ich ihn eingeladen mit herzukommen. Ich dachte mir, dass man euch ja anscheinend zu eurem Glück zwingen muss! Er rechnete allerdings erst nächste Woche mit dir."

Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt. Ich umarme ihn, drück ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er lacht:

„Das geht jetzt aber an die falsche Adresse. Verschwende deine Küsse nicht an mich. Na los, er vermisst dich genauso wie du ihn!"

„Danke!"

xxx

Ich werde wach, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass jemand mein Gesicht streichelt. Einen Moment denke ich dass ich träume, dann öffne ich die Augen – und falle, falle in die unergründlichen Tiefen seiner Smaragdaugen. Die Welt steht still. Ich weiß nicht warum er schon hier ist, aber es spielt keine Rolle. Er sieht mich an, mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit, Sehnsucht und Bedauern, bittet mich stumm um Vergebung, dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beugt er sich über mich und küsst mich. Unendlich sanft. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn, klammere mich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Wie sehr hab ich mich nach seiner Berührung gesehnt! Seine Lippen streichen über mein Gesicht, berühren meine Lider, die Wangen, die Stirn; dann senkt er den Kopf, vergräbt sein Gesicht an meinem Hals, murmelt etwas Unverständliches. Es dauert einen Moment bis ich ihn verstehe:

„Verzeih mir! Bitte verzeih mir, ich war so dumm! Verzeih..."

„Sshht! Hör auf, ich weiß..."

Er befreit sich sanft aus meiner Umarmung.

„Nein. Bitte hör mir zu! Ich war so stur und dumm. Ich war so dumm zu glauben, dass ich ohne dich leben kann..." er bricht ab, schluckt hart. Ich sehe Tränen in seinen wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Wie sehr habe ich diese Augen vermisst. Wie sehr habe ich _ihn_ vermisst! Er hält meine Hände in seinen, unsere Finger sind fest miteinander verflochten.

„Draco...ich liebe dich so sehr! Ich habe noch niemals einen Menschen so sehr geliebt wie dich! Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich sagte ich will dich nicht wieder sehen? Denn das war gelogen. Ich will keinen Tag mehr erleben, an dem ich dich _nicht_ sehen darf! Bitte, sag mir, dass du mir meine Dummheit verzeihst..." Seine Stimme ist leise, flehend, er sieht mich an, als hinge sein Leben von meiner Antwort ab. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass es fast wehtut. Ich nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände, sehe ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt!" Dann küsse ich ihn; sanft und zärtlich erst und dann, als er den Kuss erwidert hungrig und voller Verlangen.

Mir kommt der Gedanken, dass ich ihn vor weit über einem Jahr zuletzt geküsst habe. Damals an meinem 18. Geburtstag, als der Stein angestoßen wurde der unser aller Leben überrollt hat. Dann sprechen und denken wir lange Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr.

Ich lasse meine Hände unter sein T-Shirt gleiten und er keucht leise auf, als meine kühlen Finger seine brennende Haut berühren. Dann ziehe ich im das Shirt über den Kopf, lasse meine Lippen über seinen Hals, seine Schultern, seine Brust wandern. Es ist wundervoll seinen Körper zu spüren, jeden Millimeter seiner seidigen Haut neu zu entdecken. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zurückgelegt, seine Hände sind in meinem Haar. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir aufs Bett, drücke ihn sanft in die Laken, seine Hose folgt dem Hemd, und mein Mund nimmt seine Wanderung wieder auf. Als meine Lippen sich schließlich sacht um das Zentrum seines Verlangen schließen, höre ich wie er heftig nach Luft schnappt, ein Geräusch, dass mir warme Schauer durch den Körper jagt. Wie sehr habe ich es vermisst auf diese Art mit ihm zu verschmelzen, ihn dazu zu bringen jeden Widerstand aufzugeben, sich mir vollkommen hinzugeben; mich ihm auf die gleiche Weise hinzugeben, bis alle Grenzen aufgehoben sind, wir nicht mehr wissen, was zu wem gehört. Die einzigen Geräusche sind das Meer, dass unter dem Fenster gegen die Felsen brandet und die leisen, sehnsüchtigen Seufzer, von denen ich nicht sagen kann, ob sie von ihm oder mir stammen...

xxx

Sehr viel später liegen wir eng umschlungen da, ein Knäuel ineinander verworrener Gliedmaßen, als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen. Unsere Herzen schlagen wieder im selben Takt und zum ersten Mal seit anderthalb Jahren fühle ich mich wieder vollständig, fühle ich wieder diese tiefe Zufriedenheit, die seine Nähe in mir auslöst. Ich spüre seine Lippen, die meine Stirn streifen, und mir fällt ein, dass ich ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig bin.

Ich drehe mich um, stütze den Kopf in die linke Hand, streichle mit der rechte über seinen Bauch und sehe ihn an.

„Ja."

Er runzelt die Stirn, sieht mich verwirrt an.

„Was ja?"

„Ja, ich verzeihe dir! Versprich mir nur, dass du mich nie wieder allein läßt! Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren!"

Ich spüre einen Kloß im Hals, gleich werde ich wieder weinen!

„Nur das du's weißt: Du wirst mich niemals mehr los, _Potter_!"

Er grinst mich breit an, aber ich sehe das auch in seinen Augen Tränen glitzern.

„Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen, _Malfoy_?"

Ich lasse meine Fingerspitzen sacht über seine Wange gleiten, fange eine Träne auf und lecke den silbernen Tropfen von meinem Finger, dann beuge ich mich über ihn um die übrigen Tränen von seinem Gesicht zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter!"

xxx

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne scheinen durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen, tanzen über die Bettdecke, fangen sich in silberblondem Haar, lassen es leuchten als wären die seidigen Strähnen selbst aus Licht gewoben.

Seltsam romantische Vorstellung die da durch meine Gedanken geistern. Beinahe albern. Wieder neben dem Menschen aufzuwachen, den ich von allen am meisten liebe und seinen Schlaf zu beobachten, zu wissen dass er mir verziehen hat und mich noch immer liebt, zu wissen, dass ich mich niemals mehr von ihm trennen muß, lässt mich einfach ein bisschen sentimental werden.

Er ist so atemberaubend schön, dass sein Anblick mir die Kehle zuschnürt.

Die blassen Wangen sind vom Schlaf mit einem zarten Rosa überhaucht, die dunklen Wimpern zwei perfekte Halbmonde auf den hohen Wangeknochen. Seltsam, trotz seiner hellen Haare sind seine Wimpern fast schwarz. Die Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und noch immer sanft gerötet von den Küssen der letzten Nacht. Sein Arm liegt quer über meiner Brust, seine Beine sind mit meinen verschlungen. Er seufzt im Schlaf leise auf und kuschelt sich enger an mich. Jetzt kann ich seinen Herzschlag spüren, fühle seinen Atem auf meiner Wange, seine Wärme an meinem ganzen Körper. Eine Welle reinen Glücks überrollt mich, ich habe, das Gefühl das mein Herz zerspringt. Ich liebe ihn so wahnsinnig, dass es mir fast Angst macht. Wie konnte ich nur jemals so dumm sein zu denken, dass ich etwas anderes für ihn empfinde als reine, tiefe Liebe.

Mir kommt der Gedanken, dass ich noch vor 24 Stunden glaubte, dass ich ihm nie wieder nah sein würde.

Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass er jetzt hier bei mir ist. Die letzte Nacht erscheint mir wie ein wunderschöner Traum. Dabei kann ich noch immer seinen Mund spüren, der langsam über meine Haut streicht, die atemberaubenden Dinge, die er mir mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen angetan hat. Ich schmecke ihn noch immer auf meiner eigenen Zunge, meine eigenen Lippen sind übersensibel. Wir haben uns letzte Nacht auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise geliebt, fast als wollten wir anderthalb Jahre in nur einer Nacht nachholen und dennoch spüre ich bei der Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden, wie mein Verlangen nach ihm wieder erwacht. Ich kann nicht warten, bis er von allein wach wird.

Ich beuge mich über ihn und küsse ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er regt sich, murmelt einen unverständlichen Protest gegen meine Lippen, dann schlägt er die Augen auf. Wie immer wenn ich ihm so nah bin, verschlägt sein Blick mir den Atem, habe ich das Gefühl in den silbergrauen Tiefen zu ertrinken. Ich kann sein verschlafenes Lächeln spüren, bevor er meinen Kuss sanft erwidert. In meinem Magen breitet sich wohlige Wärme aus. Ich liebe es ihn zu küssen. Ich lasse meine Hände durch sein seidenweiches Haar gleiten. Dann schlinge ich die Arme um ihn und ziehe ihn enger an mich. Seine Hände wandern über meinen nackten Rücken, seine Zunge gleitet in meinen Mund und mir wird schwindlig vor Verlangen.

_Oh Merlin_, wir werden dieses Bett niemals mehr verlassen, wenn das so weiter geht.

Einige Zeit später, ich bin in seinen Armen fast wieder eingeschlafen, klopft es zaghaft an der Tür.

„Ähm, entschuldigt, ich will euch nicht stören, aber es ist gleich zwölf, was haltet ihr von Frühstück?"

Draco lächelt mich schläfrig an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab ziemlichen Hunger. Du schmeckst zwar so gut wie nichts anders was ich kenne, aber ich hab seit dem Frühstück in Hogwarts gestern morgen nichts mehr gegessen."

Mir wird plötzlich klar, dass seit meinem unterbrochenen Essen bei den Weasleys auch schon eine Weile vergangen ist.

„Wir kommen gleich!" _Wir!_ Wie wundervoll das klingt.

Wir ziehen uns an, was nicht ganz einfach ist, weil keiner von uns seine Hände bei sich behalten kann. Küssen mit dem Mund voller Zahncreme ist da schon einfacher. Während ich in Sirius Badezimmerschrank nach eine Bürste fahnde, fährt Draco sich mit beiden Händen bloß ein paarmal durch die Haare um sie zu ordnen. Fast muss ich lachen. Ich könnte mir stundenlang durch die Haare fahren, und sie wären hinterher nur noch unordentlicher. Bei ihm funktioniert es. Jede der glatten Strähnen scheint ihren Platz zu kennen.

xxx

Wir frühstücken auf der Veranda. Sirius hat sich verabschiedet, er ist noch mit Remus verabredet. Mir ist das Recht, denn ich glaube kaum, dass ich seine Gegenwart im Moment ohne ständig rot zu werden überleben würde.

Wie oft hab ich mir in Hogwarts gewünscht Draco immer so nah zu sein, anstatt ihn nur am anderen Ende der Halle über die Köpfe unserer Mitschüler hinweg zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören, ohne zu wissen, wovon er spricht.

Jetzt sitzt er mir gegenüber und ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen, auch nicht, als ich versuche Honig auf meinem Toast zu verstreichen. Ein Versuch der kläglich scheitert. Seine Augen wandern von meinem Gesicht zu meinem Teller und wieder zurück, dann nimmt er meine Hand und beginnt damit den Honig von meinen Fingern zu lecken. Ich schließe die Augen, gebe mich ganz diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl hin. Ich höre wie jemand leise aufstöhnt und mir wird bewußt dass ich das bin. Er umkreist meine Fingerspitze sanft mit seiner Zunge, saugt leicht daran, als wolle er jeden noch so kleinen Partikel Süße in sich aufnehmen. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in meinem Magen aus, überschwemmt meinen ganzen Körper.

„Atmen, Harry."

Seine Stimme ist warm und sanft, ich kann das Lachen darin hören. Ich schlage die Augen auf und sehe dass er mich zärtlich und leicht amüsiert anschaut.

„_Merlin!_ Was machst du auch mit mir!"

Er lacht übermütig auf. Ein Geräusch, dass mein Herz schneller schlagen läßt.

„Du bekommst nur was du verdienst, _Potter_!"

Mir fällt keine spontane Antwort ein, also begnüge ich mich damit ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken.

Er lacht wieder, seine Augen strahlen wie Sterne. Ich liebe es ihn so zu sehen. Fröhlich, entspannt, mit sich und der Welt im Einklang. Es ist langer her. Nein, eigentlich habe ich ihn noch nie so gesehen. Wir sind heute zum ersten Mal vollkommen ungestört, müssen keine Angst haben, dass man uns entdeckt.

„Ich liebe dich." Meine Stimme ist leise, trotzdem hört er auf zu lachen, nur ein zärtliches Lächeln bleibt zurück.

„Ich weiß. Und ich liebe dich." Dann steht er auf, kommt um den Tisch herum und nimmt mich in den Arm.

Lange Zeit stehen wir so da.

Vollkommen still.

Verloren in dem Gefühl einander nah zu sein.

The End


End file.
